Une promesse
by Sash'ouh
Summary: Un petit après guerre ne prenant pas en compte le dernier chapitre du tome 7. La vie d'Harry après la guerre...comment se relever?


Disclamer : rien n'est à moi ! Tout à J. !.

Fic' tout publique en attendant la sortie du chapitre deux de ma fic, Lovely Voice. Je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser après des lectrices et lecteurs, j'ai eu un énorme problème informatique mais je vous promet que, vu que maintenant c'est réglé, le chapitre deux ne devrait pas tarder. Donc no panic' !

Je voudrais dédicacer ( je sais pas si ça se fait) cette fiction à Oceanna, qui m'a inspirée avec sa fiction « Reflet » et la tristesse qui s'en dégage. Wala Enjoy' !

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ou peut être était-ce hier je ne sais plus. Je ne fête plus mon anniversaire depuis un certain temps déjà. Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Car elle s'est finie, oui, mais à quel prix? Les Weasley sont décimés. Tous. Pas un n'a survécu. Après la guerre, il a fallu chercher les mangemorts qui restaient encore. Après la mort de sa femme, Rabastan s'est mis en tête de tous les tuer. Et il a réussit, commençant d'abord par la famille éloignée de Ron, comme sa grand tante ou son cousin dont j'avais pris l'apparence, et en finissant par Ron et ses frères. Il a été le premier à partir. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Ma première vraie famille. Puis tous les ont suivis. Molly a été la dernière.

Oh Molly, comme ta mort à due être douloureuse. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a survécu à tout ça. Elle a vu son mari mourir et puis ses enfants, elle dont l'épouvantar représentait ce qui s'est exactement passé. Mais elle vivait, encore et encore, portant sur elle les derniers gênes Weasley, les derniers vestiges d'un temps d'amour et de elle est morte. Lorsque Lestrange est passé au aveux, on a su qu'il lui avait suffit d'un doloris pour suffoquer à la douleur et à la tristesse. J'imagine au combien elle est heureuse si il y a un quelque part après la mort. Heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa famille. Heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau toucher le bonheur. Heureuse de « vivre » tout simplement ».

La fin de Mme Weasley a entraîné l'internement de ma meilleure amie. Hermione avait souvent des hallucinations mineures après le « départ précipité » de Ron. Son coeur en morceau n'arrivait et n'arrive toujours pas à le pleurer correctement et son imagination a pris le dessus. Au départ, elle disait l'apercevoir dans un couloir de la maison, puis après elle le voyait constamment, toute la journée. Et à la mort de Molly, Hermione à commencé à parler à Ron. Comme si il était là. Comme si il n'y avait pas marqués des mots si caractéristiques de notre rouquin sur cette stèle grise. « A toi, toi qui a toujours su nous faire rire, toi qui représentait la fierté d'un lion, et le courage de ce roi de la foret. A toi, notre roi... »(1).

Et c'est ainsi que je me trouve actuellement devant la porte si blanche de la chambre de la seule famille qu'il me reste, à Sainte Mangouste. Je toque doucement et entend un faible « entrez » puis rentre. Comme à son habitude, ma meilleure amie et petite soeur me saute dessus, quand même un peu ralentie dans sa course. Au moins, cela n'a pas changé. J'hume l'odeur si rassurante et si féminine de ses cheveux fous et me plonge dans la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Elle a beau tout faire pour y croire, son illusion d'un Ron vivant s'effrite peu à peu. Je le lis dans son regard qui d'habitude est voilé et légèrement heureux. Je ne lui ai plus vu ce genre de regard depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à la famille qu'elle était enceinte, après le départ de Ron. Un regard portant toute la tristesse du monde. Un regard d'une future mère de famille qui n'arrive même plus à continuer d'imaginer son mari tellement la fatigue l'accable. Je sais que si elle est encore là, c'est seulement pour moi. J'attends quelques instants et me rend compte qu'elle ne parle pas derrière elle (ce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire pour prévenir de la présence du Ron fictif.

-Il n'est pas là.

Ce n'est pas une question. Elle comme moi le savons. Dans ses moments de lucidités ou de fatigue extrême, Hermione n'arrive plus à penser qu'il est encore là. Alors elle a inventé une histoire quelconque. Lorsque Ron n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est partit en voyage d'affaire avec George pour trouver de nouveaux ingrédients pour les farces et attrapes. J'envie toujours autant la prise de conscience du réel dans le monde imaginaire de ma meilleure amie. Car les magasins des jumeaux ont continué à marcher. Il était pour moi, comme pour Hermione, impossible de faire fermer le plus grand rêve des jumeaux. Dean Thomas et Lee Jordan ont pris la relève à présent. Malgré tout, la plupart de l'argent gagnée revient à Hermione. C'était le dernier voeu de George. J'ai préféré taire cette information à ma meilleure amie. Elle aurait refusé l'argent en bloc sinon.

George...Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps avant de rejoindre ton frère, finalement. Mais j'imagine à quel point il a du être dur pour toi de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer vivre sans ta moitié. Je me souvient de la première semaine. Tu tombais en larmes à chaque fois que tu regardait un miroir. Trop dur de voir son frère quand on se regarde dans un miroir. C'est ce que tu m'avais répondu quand je t'avais demandé pourquoi. Et j'avais enfin compris ce qu'étais avoir un jumeau. Ou tout simplement être un Weasley. La famille Weasley est un tout. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux meurt, c'est comme si les autres mouraient une fois. Puis vient le moment de « revivre » et de continuer sa vie avec ce manque cuisant.

Et la voilà qui n'a pas quitté mes bras. Son ventre est de plus en plus gros mais paradoxalement elle a maigrit. Ses joues sont creuses et son teint cireux. Nous ne parlons pas et je l'entend. Elle pleure. Depuis la mort de Ron c'est la première fois. Et je sais totalement ce que ça signifie. Je la serre un peu plus fort. Je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. J'ai besoin de m'habituer à l'idée. J'ai besoin...j'ai besoin d'elle. Oh je t'en prie Hermione ne pars pas. Pas maintenant, pas... Jamais! Je t'en supplie... Tu...tu ne devrais pas partir avant moi! Ma meilleure amie relève la main et essuies des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, sans mon accord. Je m'apprette à parler de ma voix que je sais roque d'avoir pleurer. Mais je n'arrive qu'à sortir ce faible son, faible supplication au ton d'au revoir inacceptable.

-Hermione...

Elle, me fixe dans les yeux, une flamme de détermination et un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Harry.

La douceur qu'elle fait passer dans ce simple mot, me fait frissonner. Je me remet à pleurer de plus belle, et j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau ce gamin qui pleurait son sort dans le placard,sous l'escalier. Hermione me resserre et me berce lentement. Hermione...

OoOoO

Hermione a accouché. Ce sont deux magnifiques jumeaux. L'un est roux, l'autre brun. Je me souviens d'un jour ou on avait parlé elle ,Ron et moi des prénoms que l'on voulait donner à nos enfants. Les choix de Ron étaient catégoriques. Si un jour, il avait des enfants ce seraient des garçons du nom de Len et Alex. Il avait vu tellement juste ce jour là.

L'accouchement s'est très bien passé mais le coeur de 'Mione n'a pas supporté l'effort. C'est ce qu'on dit les médicomages. Hermione. Ma soeur, ma meilleure amie. Ma seule famille à présent. Enfin plus à présent justement. Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui reste alors que j'aurais dû être le premier à mourir? Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis alors que moi je reste? Pourquoi m'as-t-on de nouveau laissé seul?

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul » C'est ce que tu m'avais promis 'Mione. Et quand j'ai su, peu de temps après ta mort, que j'étais non seulement le parrain de tes fils, mais aussi leur tuteur, j'ai compris. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser seul hein? Oh 'Mione, t'as toujours tout prévu... Tu as toujours su que j'étais gay malgré l'amour qui en fait n'était que fraternel, que je portais à Ginny. Tu as toujours su que j'aurais voulu avoir des enfants,et une famille. Toi comme moi savions que tu n'aurais pas pu être vraiment toi avec tes enfants vu qu'une partie de ton coeur s'était éteinte en même temps que celui de Ron.

Dans un sens les jumeaux et moi nous nous sommes un peu trouvés... Ils sont les derniers d'une lignée décimée et moi le dernier d'un trio enfantin.

Je suis actuellement dans ton bureau du ministère, département de la défense magique, en train de débarrasser ce bureau que tu n'auras finalement occupé qu'un an. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on a pas débarrassé ton bureau avant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est a moi que reviens cette tache ardue. Les jumeau sont dans une poussette moldue légèrement agrandie par magie, l'un contre l'autre, bercés doucement par un sortilège. Une musique apaisante retentit dans la pièce dans le but de les faire dormir. Je suis dos à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre avec un peu de brusquerie. Je lâche alors le livre que j'avais dans les mains. C'est alors que je la voit. Une simple photo immobile sur laquelle Ron prend Hermione dans ses bras, moi à leur côté. On a l'air heureux tout les

trois. Je prends conscience du fait qu'il y a une personne dans la pièce et me retourne pour voir Draco Malefoy. Je souris un peu et murmure doucement, d'une voix rauque.

-Salut Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Lui et moi sommes devenus amis, c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. La guerre éloigne des gens et en rapproche d'autre voilà tout.

-Potter tu pleures.

Sa voix est calme, un peu triste sur les bords.

-Je sais, je réplique.

Il me prend alors soudainement dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. C'est alors que je me souviens de la fin de ton testament, Hermione.

« Tu me dois une promesse Harry, parce que je tiendrais la mienne,

Promets moi de vivre et d'être heureux »

…Je te le promet Hermione.


End file.
